Peacekeeper
PsiCorps |side2 = United States |goal1 = Locate and infiltrate the Tech Center to neutralise the Allied nukes |goal2 = Use the Peacekeeper ICBMs to destroy the approaching Soviets |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = * PsiCorps Troopers * Engineers |forces2 = Most American arsenal |casual1 = Insignificant |casual2 = Light |music = Chaotic Impulse (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = * Lovalmidas * Cesare }} Operation: Peacekeeper is the first Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Proselyte, welcome to the future. Yuri has plans for you and all his followers in PsiCorps, and we shall help make the world into something grand. An operation of utmost urgency must be conducted - Russian Premier Romanov has decided to start the war, and when he makes this known to President Dugan, the Americans will no doubt launch Peacekeeper ICBMs at Soviet Russia. We promised the Premier a path to victory, and we shall follow through. The rockets are being fuelled at Vandenberg Air Force Base in California. We activated a few of our agents there, and they are all you have to work with at the moment. Time is everything, as once those missiles launch, its over. But you have a secret power that Yuri has gifted us - the power to shape thoughts, and thus shape the currents of the future. Use them to make your way to the Base, and hit a few key points. With this, they will be defenseless. Objective 1: Take control of the Allied Voyager. Objective 2: Capture the Satellite Hack Center. Objective 3: Infiltrate the Tech Center. Events Locating the silos Given that a face-front ground invasion would no doubt alert the Americans to a threat to their missile network, the Proselyte's agents, a few Adepts, utilized subterfuge as touring civilians to land in a nearby marina, where a small American military outpost with a Voyager transport for river crossings was stationed. One of the Adepts went to secure it, albeit with a bit of difficulty, particularly the American German Shepherds whom accompanied infantry in patrol duties constantly. The Voyager and its occupant were used to transport the other agents, to the other side of the river, past a fortified beach where a few American forces could be mind-controlled as an escort. The Proselyte was informed of a Satellite Hack Center in the region that could be used to survey the immediate area and thus locate his target. Reinforcements came in the way of more Adepts and a team of Engineers that'd be used to control this Center, doubtlessly under guard. The Proselyte was forced to rush his agents to the target, as he is aware the clock was ticking: the Americans weren't waiting for anyone's order to fuel the rockets and would be ready to fire the instant Dugan gave the final order. At worst, the rockets would be ready to launch in less than an hour. Race against time Managing to capture the Satellite Hack Center, the Proselyte locates the silo network, which was heavily defended and locked tight in, and thus realized only a skilled infiltrator could ensure an easy means for the Adepts to enter and prevent launch. Fortunately, one such Spy, but a single one, was in the area, but miles away, which added further complications. The PsiCorps was forced to fight through patrolling American forces, particularly priority threats like Humvees and Abrams tanks, to get to a small base garrison to locate and subdue the infiltrator. From there, and with most of the mission time spent, the Proselyte had to dash to the silos' location. At the main garrison, where the silos were located, the PsiCorps had to mind-control a few key targets to eliminate any obstacle or threat that could kill the infiltrator – even authorized personnel would be found suspect if walking unannounced around the AFB premises. The main control center for the missile silos, a Tech Center, was infiltrated in the nick of time. When President Dugan finally gave the order for the Peacekeepers to be launched, the PsiCorps adepts were in position to manipulate the missile command and keep the silos closed, which detonated along with the warheads. With the operation successful, the Proselyte ordered the Adepts to commit suicide to make sure that no traces of what happened could be linked with them, and while they give him a last message: "Yuri will find us." Aftermath Without the Peacekeeper ICBMs, the American forces were forced to withstand the brunt of the Soviet invasion with heavy losses, until then unaware of the existence of psychic powers or their use prior and during the invasion. With the Adepts' suicide, no immediate link was set and the Americans were led to believe of sabotage. The connection would only be made with the Allied capture of a Psychic Beacon established in Soviet occupied New York. But, by then, enough damage would've been done for a turnaround, so much in the USA as in Europe. The Proselyte himself was later assigned to lead the PsiCorps in supporting the Russian armored division's advance through Ukraine. Difficulty changes Easy * No time limit at all. * The number of Allied patrols and defense forces that emerged after entering the Tech Center base are the least in this difficulty. * Only a single GI is defending the Voyager transport. * The Spy is located near the Tech Satellite Hack Center. Normal * Countdown before Peacekeeper Missiles is ready to launch: 58:20 * More GI and Attack Dog will patrol in the port. * The Spy is located next to the road at the bottom right of the Tech Center base. * The Allies will send out some troops to attack Tech Satellite Hack Center after being captured. Mental * Countdown before Peacekeeper Missiles is ready to launch: 41:40 * The number of Allied patrols and defense forces that emerged after entering the Tech Center base are the most numerous in this difficulty. * More GI and Attack Dog will patrol in the port. * The Spy is at the opposite corner of the map. * The Allies will send out large amounts of troops to attack Tech Satellite Hack Center after being captured. * 2 more Pillboxes and 2 Gun Turrets will be in the Tech Center base. * The Tech Machine Shop at bottom right is controlled by Allies initially. Trivia * This entire mission is fully based on a segment of the Red Alert 2 intro where, when the ICBMs were about to be launched, Yuri mind-controlled the missile command operators and prevented the launch. However, it's also different as it seems the group of Adepts was responsible from preventing the Peacekeeper launch, not Yuri alone. zh:和平守护者 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions